Nemesis
by Nay Nay Fireson
Summary: Nay Nay finds out that she has an archenemy in her prophecy book. She cautiously looks through the city to find her enemy along with her sister and her friends. She feels like she's being watched by someone who isn't particular and her friends and sister doesn't feel the same way and decides that they should give up. They leave to go home instead of looking out for her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a Wednesday afternoon, Nay Nay was in her bedroom reading her Prophecy book on the the floor. She learned many things about her future but some pages had many unfinished sentences. Her Wednesday was very quiet and peaceful. She was supposed to have school that day but ever since the damage from unwanted guests came to visit...well, lets just say that school was excused for a couple of months.

Nay Nay started to think about the past of what happened 2 weeks ago. She felt happy and depressed at the same time. She, of course, felt bad for the students' minor injuries, the parents, staff, and the principal. But for some reason, she felt like someone either than Yellow Diamond was behind all of this...

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Come in!" Nay Nay answered.

Darlene opened the door as soon as she answered. Her face expression didn't seem so cheerful as it usually is. She held a piece of written paper that seems like a letter from the mailbox.

"Hey sis, I've got some good news and some bad news." Darlene responded.

"Start with the bad news." Nay Nay said, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad.

"The principal has send us a note about school..."

"And?"

"He wants all of the students to come back to school this coming Monday."

Nay Nay sighed in annoyance about going back to school. She then asked her about the good news.

"The good news is that are hours of being in school is short. We'll be their for about 3 hours."

 _"At least the hours worth something."_ Nay Nay thought. "You know the parents aren't going to let their children go to school. The building's not finished!"

"Should we tell him about that?" Darlene asked.

"Sure." Nay Nay answered as she summoned paper and a pen. She wrote down her suggestions about the school's condition and how everyone won't show up. She folds up the paper, puts it in an envelope, and gave it to Darlene. Darlene grabbed the envelope and Nay Nay returned back to her reading while her sister just looks at her in concern.

"Hey, don't you think that you should take a break? You've been reading that book all day."

"Nah. I don't want too. I have to make sure that I don't screw up in the future."

"Are you sure? You might screw up _then_ if you read too much."

"Yes. Can you please go?" Nay Nay said with a bit of an attitude.

Darlene nodded and closed the door as she left. She knows that reading to much can make a headache occur.

After reading for 1 entire hour, she came to a certain page about a nemesis that's supposed to be her rival. After she turned the page to find more info about her nemesis, the page and the pages after were blank.

"What the..." She whispered confusingly.

She went back to the page about the nemesis. She read a few things about the nemesis and became shocked about a few things as it says:

 **1\. The nemesis is a male**

 **2\. He's a mastermind/evil scientist**

 **3\. He's a gem**

"I..."

She immediately closed the book and started to worry. Her thoughts became pounded by a painful headache. She whined in pain and tried to calm it down. She decided to head downstairs to watch the television to try to calm it down. She sat on the couch along with her sister and watched her change the channels repetitively. Darlene noticed Nay Nay rubbing her head, slightly whining.

"What's wrong with you?" Darlene asked in concern.

"I've got a headache..." Nay Nay managed to say with a whine.

"I told you about reading that book all day." She said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Nay Nay grumbled.

The phone on the wall/home phone started to ring and Darlene got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

After a few seconds, she hanged up the phone and turned the television off with the remote.

"Why'd you do that?" Nay Nay asked.

"Gumball wants us to hang out, along with the rest of our friends."

"Okay, lets go." Nay Nay said hoping the headache will go away after walking to Gumball's house.

As soon as they both left the house, Nay Nay immediately felt like she was being watched. She hoped that it was the headache messing with her mind and not the real reaction. But, the reaction was true. Someone was actually watching her.

* * *

 **Hello Fanfiction Readers! Nay Nay Fireson here! Just so you know, this chapter may be short because of my ideas I have for this. My first chapter can turn out to be VERY short sometimes. By all means, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please follow/favorite my story and Review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the sisters arrived at the Watterson's house, Nay Nay to feel anxious. She immediately knocked on the door which opened immediately by Dante. "Hey guys, glad that you could make it." Nay Nay smiled slightly at him and walked inside with Darlene. The girls saw the team sitting in the living room hanging out. They were glad to see the Firesons after the aftermath of the school incident.

"Hey girls! I'm so glad you're here! I've got something important to tell you..." Gumball said holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Didn't you call all of us to tell us something important too?" Jamie asked.

"Yep. I'll explain why I called you guys." He presented the newspaper to the team which showed a picture of a black figure with red eyes robbing a science lab in Elmore and the headline saying 'Crook stealing Toxic Waste'. "He's seems extremely suspicious in Elmore and could be an evil scientist!"

Nay Nay gulped and remembered what she read from her prophecy book. "Is...there anymore info...about...him?" She asked with a tremble.

"Yeah, here's a bit of info before the stolen toxic waste even occurred." Darwin said as he showed them another newspaper with something bright shooting across the night sky and the headline saying, 'A Meteorite or A UFO?'.

"That's probably a spaceship that the crook flied in to get to Earth." Lexy said.

The home phone suddenly rang and Gumball answered it. "Hello?" His face expression changed from calm to afraid. "I-It's for you...Nay Nay..." He stuttered as he handed the phone to her.

"Hello...?" She answered.

"Nay Nay..." A deep voice muttered.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"I'm your nemesis...You're very powerful than you think...I can show you that power...Meet me at the park tonight...At Midnight...Alone."

"What if I don't come?" Nay Nay asked.

"You will regret seeing your friends and your sister again." The phone immediately hung up and Nay Nay looked at her team, frightened.

"Is something wrong?" Dante asked.

"It's him..." Nay Nay muttered.

"The crook?" Darwin asked.

"Possibly, but also my nemesis."

"We need to catch him and take him to the authorities." Jamie said.

"Did he tell you where to meet him?" Gumball asked.

"He told me to meet him at the park at midnight; alone."

"We're going with you. Even if he tells you to go alone." Darlene said.

"No. I have to go alone. To keep you guys safe." Nay Nay spoke softly.

She immediately left the house and closed the door. The team came into concern that Nay Nay was in danger. The team decided to follow her and to see who the nemesis is.

* * *

At midnight, Nay Nay walked to the park with her weapon drawn and a flashlight lit. The breeze was nice and calm, which kept her focused and on alert. Minutes later, she'd arrived at the park. She looked around with her flashlight, but for some reason the flashlight started to go out. "No, no. I just put these batteries in..." She whispered. She decided to use her gem to look around. "Hello? I'm here where you want me to meet!" Nay Nay yelled. She looked around until she looked behind her and saw a black figure wearing a black cloak with red glowing eyes.

"Hello, Nay Nay." The black figure spoke in a deep voice.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" She asked as she stepped back.

The nemesis chuckled and puts out a robotic left hand, "We'll explain everything when we get to my hidden warehouse."

Nay Nay grabbed his hand and the nemesis opened a portal with a remote. They both went through the portal that lead them to a laboratory. Nay Nay saw many experiments which gave her chills down her spine. They walked passed the experiments and went to a private room filled with technology. "Whoa..." Nay Nay muttered.

"Impressed?" The nemesis asked.

Nay Nay became shocked and began to ask him of whom he is.

Onyx pulled his hood down and spoke, "My name is Onyx. I create experiments and research about space and power among gems." Onyx had black fur, a robotic left arm, red pupils, and a scar running through his right eye. His gem was on his chest, shaped like an octagon.

"Wait, you research g-gems?!"

"That's right. And you have a very strong power within you." Onyx said as he walked up to her.

"Why do you want me exactly? You're my nemesis..."

"Maybe that book of yours is a lie."

"That book never lies..."

Onyx smiled slightly and walked up to his computer. He pulled out a gun from under a cloth on a table. "Want to see my newest weapon?"

"What is it?" Nay Nay asked as she walked up to it.

"It's a Power Insulator gun. It takes very strong power from someone or something and can be use for research or transfer of power to others. It also prevents power from getting back to its original owner."

Nay Nay stepped back and trembled slightly. Onyx noticed her backing away and smiled. "Oh, I would never shoot this at you. I need you for my research and you're innocent and useless anyway."

Nay Nay groaned and began to walk away. Onyx noticed her walking away and frowned. He decided to walk with her. Nay Nay walked faster and Onyx caught up. "Hey, I didn't mean to call you those words."

"Yes you did. You said it sincerely!" Nay Nay yelled.

Onyx paused and grew a bit upset. He calmed down and grabbed her arm. The grip of Onyx's hand gave pain upon Nay Nay's arm. "Let me go!" Nay Nay yelled. Onyx ignored her and dragged her back into the private lab. Nay Nay summoned her weapon and cuts Onyx on the leg. He immediately fell down and let's go of her hand. Nay Nay immediately runs off to find an exit. Onyx gets up and pushes the red button on his robotic arm. An alarm activated throughout the lab, activating hidden robots in the lab. "After that gem!" Onyx announced. Several robots went after Nay Nay with their weapons activated. Some had blades, circular saw blades, and laser guns. The robots were black and shaped like an upside cone with a wheel coming from the bottom of the cone. They had one red, eye, 2 arms and 2 sharp, metal antlers. The group of robots split up into different hallways of the warehouse.

Nay Nay continued running as she didn't notice what was going on but she knew she was in trouble. She ran down a hall that had double doors at the end of it. She smiled slightly and ran faster until she bumped into a robot that came from the hallway from the right. She fell to her back painfully and looked up at the robot. The robot activated its laser gun and spoke, "Don't. Move. You. Will. Be. Taken. To. Onyx."

Nay Nay chortled and stood up. "Fine, I'll go with you robot. But you'll have to catch me first!" She summoned her sword and throws it directly into the robot's eye. She immediately ran towards the exit and watched the robot fall on its face and malfunction. She noticed how close she was from the door. She ran twice as fast until she was blocked by a group of robots that came from the right and left hallway. She paused and quickly turned around to find another way out. She paused once more just to see another group of robots. She noticed that she was surrounded. She summoned her sword to be ready to attack. Unfortunately, a laser shot her right hand to make her drop her sword. She would've picked it up, but she knew she would get shot by a laser.

"What an interesting chase, Nay Nay." Onyx said as he clapped his hands and walked towards her. "To be honest, I'm impressed of how you almost made it out of this warehouse."

"Why do you want me here?!"

"To use you for a project. I preferably had a different idea of how to use you for my project, but I honestly would stay with the easier and less complicated idea." He snapped his fingers and 2 robots grabbed Nay Nay's arms. "Release me!" Nay Nay yelled. She moved around trying to get loose from the grasp of the robots, but realized that the grip got tighter each time she moved. "I tried reasoning with you, but you decided to attack and run." A robot gave Onyx the Power Insulator gun and he began to prepare the weapon. "Remember me telling you that I would never use this weapon against you? Well...It was a lie." He pointed the weapon at her and grinned darkly. "Farewell, Guardian." The gun powered up and Nay Nay knew she was finished. All she could hope for was a miracle...which did.

An alarm went off throughout the warehouse. Onyx pulled out a tablet from his cloak and noticed it saying, "Intruder Alert". Onyx growled and looked at Nay Nay.

"Who did you bring with you?!"

"No one! I swear, I came alone!"

Onyx grew angry and ordered half of his robots to put Nay Nay in the dungeon and keep her from being escaped. The other half went with Onyx to see who was trespassing.

* * *

On the outside of the warehouse, the gems were finding a way in. Lexy and Darlene had shape-shifted into owls just to find a way in through the ceiling. The others stayed on the ground to see if they can find an underground opening. Suddenly, they found a bilco door. Unfortunately, it was locked so they called Darlene and Lexy to help open the door. They were about to help until Dante broke the lock with his tails.

"At least we found a way in." Gumball said.

"Everyone needs to be careful and stay quiet. We don't know what nemesis we're messing with." Darlene said.

They all agreed and went into the bilco door. What they didn't realize was that they were being watched from a camera hidden in the grass.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Nay Nay Fireson is back! I do apologize for the inconvenience of my absence. I have homework, I've just became a freshmen in high school, and I play music. So it's hard for me to talk to people here and type my stories. So sorry again...I know I've been saying this over and over again, but I do apologize of my repetition. So I'll try to post between 2-3 or at least once a month. Thanks for understanding. ^^**

 **P.S: I'll try to post _A New Day, A New Challenge_ and _Love and Memory_ soon. :)**


End file.
